1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving-picture processing device and a moving-picture processing method for distributing moving-picture data to an image-processing terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable telephones include functions for receiving the distribution of moving-picture data by way of radio communication and reproducing the received moving-picture data. Corresponding to these functions, a moving-picture distribution server that distributes moving-picture data converts moving-picture data to a format that can be reproduced on a portable telephone that is the distribution destination and distributes the result, as disclosed in Patent Document 1. The size and other attributes of moving-picture data that can be reproduced vary according to the type of portable telephone. As a result, a distribution server converts the format of the moving-picture data in accordance with the type of portable telephone.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-222124
The moving-picture distribution server in the technology disclosed in the above-described Patent Document 1 fetches information about the portable telephone from the portable telephone and then converts moving-picture data such that appropriate reproduction is possible in that portable telephone. This conversion of the moving-picture data takes time, and a delay is therefore produced from a request for the distribution of moving-picture data until the reproduction of the moving-picture data on the portable telephone. This delay occurs not only when a portable telephone is used but can also occur in any information-processing terminal that receives the distribution of the moving-picture data.
This delay may cause a problem in which the user of an information-processing terminal will experience some dissatisfaction in viewing the moving-picture data that is distributed.